Unexpected renunion
by SHFan159
Summary: When Aerrow's Dad lands on the Condor, Aerrow is happy, but confused. Slight AxP. Anonymous reviews now enabled - please R
1. The renunion

**Hey everyone this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Disclaimer: I don't own the storm hawks. So let's start the story**

All was quiet on the Condor that day. The Storm hawks were looking for something to do because they were so bored. Finn broke the silence by shouting,

"I'm sooo bored."

"Ok Finn, no need to shout. We're all bor-" Aerrow was cut off by the alarms going off.

"Well, its something to do, isn't it?" Aerrow reasoned. Then a voice spoke to them from the radio.

"Wait, I'm an ally, please don't attack." At that moment Stork darted over and explained in a confused tone,

"Thats impossible, only a Storm hawk or someone with our technology can contact through our radio. We mustn't-"

"Ok, come on board and explain how you can talk using our radio." Aerrow told the stranger.

"Let them board. Yep, now we're doomed." Stork finished.

All the Storm hawks ran to the hanger bay to find out who their mysterious stranger was. They were waiting for a moment when a skimmer was parked neatly next to the others by a red haired man with blue eyes. Aerrow asked him quickly, "Who are you?"

The man replied, "I am Vulchan, former sky knight of the Storm hawks."

"Well, I'm Aerrow, sky knight of the new Storm hawks and you can't be from the old lot, they were betrayed by Dark Ace." Aerrow said.

"Wait, did you say your name's Aerrow?" Vulchan asked.

"Yeah, so?" Aerrow replied.

"Aerrow, I'm your Dad." At those words Aerrow ran over and hugged his long lost Dad while crying. After they stopped hugging, Aerrow still couldn't believe that his Dad was alive and well.

"So introduce me to the rest of your squad, Aerrow." Vulchan said, beyond happy because he had eventually found his son.

**Aerrow gets reunited with his Dad, how sweet, whats going to happen next. Sorry for the shortness. Please review. Until chapter 2 see ya guys.**


	2. Meetings and losses

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2 of my story. I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter is from Piper's POV. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the storm hawks but I own Vulchan. On with the story.**

As we were heading towards the bride, I gave Aerrow a thumbs up and a smile and he returned the smile. This was one of the greatest moments of my life.

When we reached the bridge, we all stood around Aerrow and Vulchan, happy for Aerrow. Aerrow started by saying,

"This is Finn, my wingman and sharpshooter." Finn did his signatue Chicka-Cha. Then Aerrow continued,

"This is Piper, our specialist." I walked up and shook Vulchan's hand. Aerrow resumed,

"This is Junko, our strongman and engineer." Junko walked up and nearly broke Vulchan's fingers trying to shake his hand. Aerrow carried on,

"This is Stork, our helmsman." Stork just stood there and whispered,

"He could be infected with a contagious disease." Aerrow slapped his head as he said,

"Last, but not least, this is Radarr, my co-pilot." Radarr gave him a chirp. Aerrow then said to us,

"Me and my Dad are going to catch up in my room, so I'm there if you need me." Then, as they turned around, I could have sworn Aerrow winked at me. I was stunned for a moment, then just shrugged it off. Aerrow and Vulchan then started heading towards Aerrow's room, probably to talk about how his Dad survived. I felt so happy for Aerrow, that he was reunited with his Dad, but I still wondered how. It just didn't make sense. Aerrow told us what happened to his Dad. We all knew, even Aerrow knew, even though he denied it, that his Dad had definitely died when he was betrayed by Dark Ace. So how can I now be watching him enter Aerrow's room? My train of thought was broken as I heard Finn shout,

"Sorry Piper. Radarr stole my hair gel again. I could throttle him sometimes." I laughed and replied,

"Aerrow wouldn't be so happy if you did." Finn ran off laughing at the comment.

I then carried on thinking about Aerrow's Dad and how on Atmos he survived, when my train of thought got broken, again, by Aerrow screaming in sadness,

"No, don't take him Dark Ace." I heard Dark Ace reply,

"But Aerrow, why should I? I thought I killed him. Master Cyclonis would want someone like him."

I ran over to Aerrow's room's door and peeked in. I saw Dark Ace holding Vulchan and Aerrow was on the floor, crying. I stared at the scene feeling sorry for Aerrow, as he asked,

"How did you get on without raising any alarms?"

"Aerrow, I used to live here, I know where all the alarms were placed." Ace answered. "Now enough questions, bye Aerrow." He then jumped out Aerrow's window with Aerrow's Dad. They probably landed on Ace's skimmer.

Aerrow then walked out his room and found me there. I said to him,

"Aerrow, hang in there I saw what happened."

"I'll try, but we still gotta save him." He replied.

"I'll help you find him." I promised. Then I heard Aerrow say to the squad,

"Alright everyone, Dark Ace just took my Dad, probably to Cyclonia, we gotta go save him."

"Oh yeah, we gotta mission baby, goodbye boredom, Chicka-Cha."

"Finn, this is serious," Aerrow said to him, the touch of sadness in his voice becoming stronger. "Anyway, Stork, plot a course. Piper, get a plan of attack ready. Junko, make sure the skimmers are in top shape, and, Finn, just don't break anything."

"I'm always careful." Finn said as he tripped over a table. Everyone went off and did what they were told, but just before I left I heard Aerrow mutter to himself,

"I'm comin, Dad."

**Sorry about the short chapter guys. I had writers block and this is what I could come up with. As the chapters get more exciting I'll try to make them longer.**

**Please review guys.**


	3. The rescue

**Hey again guys, I'm back. Disclaimer I don't own the Storm hawks but I own Vulchan So on with the story**

**­­­**

Everyone was preparing for the task ahead, they took it more seriously this time, for Aerrow. He'd helped them defeat many Talons so now they were returning the favour. Aerrow was standing in the hangar bay watching Junko with a determined, yet sad look on his face.

"You ok, Aerrow?" Junko asked.

"Yeah, just wonderin' how we're actually goin' to do this." Aerrow replied.

"Oh, and I'm just finishin the last skimmer off now." Junko told him.

"Great work, Junko, we're just waitin' for Stork to get near enough to Cyclonia, and Piper to finish collecting her crystals." Aerrow said in an excited tone. Aerrow then walked out to check on Stork. Also, to add to his excitment, when he reached the bridge he found everyone except Junko there.

"Oh, hi Aerrow, wheres Junko?" Piper asked.

"Coming, he's just finishing the last skimmer." Aerrow said. True to his word, there, right behind him, was Junko.

"Great, we're all here," Piper said. "Now I can reveal the plan. First of all Finn and Junko will keep the guards distracted while me and Aerrow go in through the sewage system. Stork, you just look after the Condor and be on alert for when any of us need it. Then we rendezvous at the east prison block, or Cyclonia's most wanted in other words, then we find Aerrow's Dad and bust him out."

"Then we just run I'm guessin'." Aerrow said

"Yeah, prety much." Piper said.

"Welcome to Cyclonia, the place where we're all doomed." Stork said.

"Alright, Storm hawks, let's fly." At those words everyone, except Stork, as usual, headed for their skimmers and took off. They all stayed in the clouds until Piper told Finn and Junko to start distracting the Talons.

"You ready, Aerrow?" Piper asked.

"Oh yeah." Aerrow said as he and Piper headed towards the sewage system. It was dark in there, Aerrow and Piper could still barely see.

"It stinks in here." Piper said.

"Yeah, it's horrible in here. Do you have any sort of light crystal?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah, I should, hold on let me have a look," Piper answered as Piper started rummaging through her crystal bag and came out with a crystal. "Here we go, now we can actually see."

"Thanks Piper," Aerrow said as he found the sign he was looking for. "There, found it, east corridor."

"Nice work, Aerrow." Piper said. They parked their skimmers next to a ladder. They started climbing it slowly, and then sped up as they heard shooting coming from the top. As Aerrow reached the top and undid and opened the manhole, he heard the ugh of a Talon falling over.

"Oops." He thought.

"Finn, your backup's here." Aerrow shouted

"You took your time." Finn yelled.

"You try to get here on time when it's pitch black and stinks." Aerrow shouted as everyone started fighting Talons. The battle went on for a good 20 minutes but when they finished it, they still had one more problem: where was Aerrow's Dad being kept? They split up into the same groups and searched everywhere for Vulchan but still couldn't find him when suddenly Aerrow came up with an idea.

"Maybe Master Cyclonis is trying to convince him to join the Cyclonians, I reckon we should check there."

"Good idea Aerrow, let's go get Finn and Junko and check there."

They were searching for a while but eventually found them.

"You two, we're checking Master Cyclonis's room, come on." Aerrow said.

"Ok." They both said at the same time.

All four of them were heading stealthily towards Master Cyclonis's room. As they thought, there he was: Vulchan's voice was definately on the other side of that door.

"I would never join you. I'd rather die." Vulchan shouted

"Why not? We offer a life of victory, we're never defeated." Master Cyclonis said.

"So that's why my son always defeats your Talons." Vulchan said

"Those Talon's were weak, feeble, they weren't worthy of victory." Master Cyclonis informed him. On the other side of the door the four rescuers were making plans.

"Right, I wouldn't barge in there Master Cyclonis is really tough. She has weird powers." Aerrow said.

"I reckon we should use the same tactics as outside. Finn, Junko, you distract the guards while Aerrow and I break Vulchan free."

"Gotcha." Finn, Aerrow and Junko said.

"Three, two, one, Finn, Junko now." Aerrow said. At that command, Finn and Junko ran in attacking Talons with force.

"Ok, hold on... now." Piper said. At that command Aerrow and Piper ran in and broke Vulchan free.

"Let's go!" Aerrow shouted.

Then Finn and Junko suddenly stopped fighting and ran out the door. For some reason Master Cyclonis was smiling.

Everyone split up as Finn and Junko headed for the main entrance and Aerrow and Piper headed for the sewers with Vulchan.

"Thanks son." said Vulchan.

"Any time." Aerrow replied. Piper activated her light crystal and, as they were flying, Vulchan noticed that Aerrow and Piper smiled at each other as they escaped. He smiled as well. As they met up with Finn and Junko, Aerrow was shouting,

"Wow, we actually completed a mission without running into the Dark Ace for once."

"Yeah, we did, and I completed a mission without having my skimmer destroyed." Finn said as they landed back on the Condor.

**Well I wrote a long chapter. Please review guys. See ya**


End file.
